30 Years
by bookworm2dance
Summary: Snapshots of the teams life over the past 30 years, starting in 2005 and finishing in 2035. Please Read and Review!


**Timeline of the characters lives in the last 30 years. Mainly focuses on Jim and his family, but bits of Karen, Tom, Marty and Fisk. **

**I will do a series of one-shots based on each event if anyone wants me to.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, Blind Justice wouldn't have ended.**

_**2005 - June**_

It had been 30 years since Christy announced to Jim that she was pregnant.

_**2006 - March**_

It had been 29 years since Christy gave birth to Kevin.

_**2006 - February**_

It had been 29 years since Karen had started to date Michael Bower, a fellow Detective out of the 118.

_**2007 - January**_

It had been 28 years since Christy had announced that she was pregnant again. This time it was twins.

_**2007 – September**_

It had been 28 years since Christy gave birth to twins Sophie and Caitlin.

_**2008 – May**_

It had been 27 years since Karen announced that she was engaged.

_**2008 – July**_

It had been 27 years since Christy had found a lump on her breast. The doctors told her she had cancer.

_**2008 – November**_

It had been 27 years since Tom and his girlfriend Laura got married in Las Vegas.

_**2009 – February**_

It had been 26 years since 12 year old Marty Junior moved in with his father permanently after a huge row with his mother.

_**2009 – October**_

It had been 26 years since Christy had gone into remission for the first time.

_**2009 – December**_

It had been 26 years since Karen had gotten married to Michael Bower.

_**2010 – April**_

It had been 25 years since Lieutenant Fisk got a promotion. He was succeeded by Kenneth Morrow.

_**2011- September**_

It had been 24 years since Kevin had started school.

_**2011 – November**_

It had been 24 years since Christy's cancer had come back.

_**2011 – June**_

It had been 24 years since the Doctors told Jim and Christy there was nothing more that they could do. She was given six months at best.

_**2011 – September**_

It had been 24 years since Sophie and Caitlin had started school.

_**2012 – January**_

It had been 23 years since Christy had died, just two days after the New Year.

_**2012 – January**_

It had been 23 years since Karen had had to literally support Jim at Christy's funeral. Her family had avoided him like the plague and his hadn't come. In front of the children he had been strong, but at the funeral and when he was with her or in private, he was inconsolable.

_**2013 – November**_

It had been 22 years since the precinct had been done up. The decorators had put everything back in the wrong place and Jim had to relearn his way about.

_**2014 – January**_

It had been 21 years since Jim took Kevin, Sophie and Caitlin to visit their maternal grandparents. The visit was not particularly successful.

_**2015 – August**_

It had been 20 years since Karen had had a daughter. She named her Anna.

_**2016 – October**_

It had been 19 years since Christy's pregnant sister, Sarah came to visit.

_**2017 – November**_

It had been 18 years since Kevin got his first girlfriend. Her name was Helen.

_**2017 – December**_

It had been 18 years since Jim got one of the biggest scares of his life when the school phoned to tell him that Caitlin had been rushed to hospital with severe abdominal pain. It was only appendicitis.

_**2018 – June**_

It had been 17 years since Kevin had graduated high school.

_**2018 – July**_

It had been 17 years since Kevin told his father that his girlfriend was pregnant and could they stay at home, because Helen had been kicked out of hers.

_**2019 – January**_

It had been 16 years since Jim became a grandfather to baby Chloe.

_**2019 – February**_

It had been 16 years since Marty Junior had graduated from the Police Academy. Marty was as pleased as punch.

_**2019 – June**_

It had been 16 years since Caitlin and Sophie graduated high school.

_**2019 – September**_

It had been 16 years since Caitlin and Sophie started University. Caitlin was studying medicine. Sophie was studying English.

_**2020 - March**_

It had been 15 years since Karen's husband was killed in the car accident that Karen and Anna only just escaped from.

_**2021 – October**_

It had been 14 years since Lieutenant Fisk had retired. His party had been great.

_**2022 – April**_

It had been 13 years since Tom and his wife, Laura had moved back to Washington to be nearer to Tom's elderly parents.

_**2023 – June**_

It had been 12 years since Caitlin had graduated from College with a BA in English. She already had an internship in the New York Times waiting for her.

_**2024 – August**_

It had been 11 years since Kevin and Helen finally managed to save up enough money to buy their own house. Jim was left at home alone.

_**2025 – June**_

It had been 10 years since Jim had gone to spend a weekend with his daughter, Sophie. He found out that she was pregnant and engaged all at once.

_**2026 – January**_

It had been 9 years since Sophie had given birth to a baby girl called Christine, on the 14th anniversary of her mother's death. She got married later that same month in a small civil ceremony.

_**2026 – June**_

It had been 9 years since Caitlin had graduated from College with a degree in medicine. She started an internship at the local hospital.

_**2027 – September **_

It had been 8 years since Caitlin had had a baby boy. She called him Stephen.

_**2028 – February**_

It had been 7 years since Anna had been kidnapped by Ben Crider, who was out of jail just three days.

_**2028 – February**_

It had been 7 years since Ben Crider had been shot dead by Marty while fleeing the scene as Jim and Karen rescued Anna.

_**2029 – October**_

It had been six years since Marty was killed in a shoot-out. Jim had been unable to stop the blood that had been pouring from his stomach while Karen had done her best to keep him calm. Tom managed to make it to the funeral. It was the first time that they had seen him since he left, seven years previously..

_**2030 – August**_

It had been five years since Kevin and Helen had had their second baby. They called him Jason.

_**2031 – March**_

It had been four years since Jim's dad had died. His mother had moved back to the city to be nearer her son, grand-children and great-grand-children.

_**2032 – August**_

It had been 3 years since all the Dunbar's took a holiday together. Rose (Jim's mother), Kevin, Helen, Chloe, Jason, Caitlin, Stephen, Sophie, her husband Ryan and Christine spent 10 days lying on a beach.

_**2032 – September**_

It had been 3 years since Anna started college. Karen had moped for weeks.

_**2033 – June**_

It had been 2 years since Christy's sister Sarah had died. In her will it stated that her 16 year old daughter, Maria, should stay with the closest family member possible. Jim was that family member, even though he had not seen her since she was five years old.

_**2033 – October**_

It had been 2 years since Jim's mother had died of a heart attack. She was 96 years old.

_**2034 – May**_

It had been 1 year since Jim and Karen had been exposed to bubonic plague during an anti-terrorist mission. They had had to spend a week together in isolation.

_**2034 – September**_

It had been 1 year since Maria had started University. She was studying to be a councillor to help children who had just gone through traumatic events such as the death of a parent.

_**Today - 2035 – April**_

Last week, Jim finally retired. His whole family came to the party. Karen won't be long behind him. She's nearly a grandmother herself and wants to be able to spend more time with her grand-son/daughter than she could with her daughter.

**Pretty Please Review! I will give you a metaphorical chocolate brownie which I just baked!**


End file.
